1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a planter device that compensates for hilly conditions, allowing more consistent planting in downhill and uphill directions.
2. Related Art
When planting seed potatoes in a sloped field, a standard cup-type planter will tend to plant fewer seeds when going uphill, and more seeds when going downhill. This is due to the change of angle in which the seed dispenser is functioning. When the seed dispenser is at an angle such that it is leaning backwards (uphill direction), the potato seed piece has a tendency to fall out of the cup that carries the seed through the unit, causing what is called a “skip” in the row. When skips occur on the uphill pass, less seed is planted in the field, which will decrease the crop yield.
On the other hand, when the seed dispenser is at an angle such that it is leaning forward (downhill direction), extra seed pieces will have a tendency to stay on the seed cup, rather than vibrating off. This can cause multiple seeds to be carried down through the seed dispenser and planted together, creating what is called a “double” or a “triple.” When doubles and triples occur on the downhill pass, more seed is planted in this portion of the field, causing crowding of plants and resulting in smaller potatoes, which can, again, lead to a lower yield at harvest. Additionally, where planting is done in multiple passes through a field in alternating directions, as is common, the alternating uphill and downhill passes tend to create a striped pattern in the field, which makes the problem stand out.
The present application seeks to address one or more of the above-referenced issues.